When The Fun Begins
by AllMestUp27
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets some wild exchange students from another magic school called Sholley's? Mostly Draco and my own little character. Read at you own damn risk!
1. Default Chapter

I only own Rayne, Ana, Josh and Jon. All the others, ain't mine people! Have a nice time reading!  
"Holy crap Josh if you don't move your ass were gonna be late!" yelled one of my friends Ana.  
  
"It's not my fault ok! Ray's the one that's STILL asleep!" he yelled back louder. Ana's eyes went wide then stomped into my room. "If you don't wake up right now Rayne Genevieve Devarow then you'll be sorry!" she yelled into my ear. I looked up at her then in one swift motion I threw a pillow at her head. I heard an 'oomph' noise then rolled over. She went out of my room then I finally turned over only to be drenched in freezing cold water. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed jumping up and down. She smirked at me then threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed, we already missed then friggin train because of you. Now we have to get there a day late!" she said. I hopped into the clothes she handed me and fixed myself up. Sure it was exciting changing schools, but I just wasn't into the fact of leaving all my other friends behind. We were from a magic school called Sholley's. It was basically like a Hogwarts except it was full of Americans. I was going with three good friends of mine. Ana, who was the nutcase, Josh, who was like my big brother, and Jon who seriously had a tampon stuck up his ass. Don't ask us why were the ones that were picked to do this exchange thingy. I personally didn't care. I rushed out to meet the others and we loaded inside the car. Soon we were at the train station and of course I was on the verge of falling asleep. I got really bored of hearing all of them yapping about how 'fun' this was going to be. The train came to a stop and I flew out of my seat at onto Josh. "Whoops! Sorry Josh!" "I didn't know you liked me that way babes!" he said smiling. I giggled then yawned. Just as we were getting out of our seat a huge man came into site. "Wassup Hagrid!" I yelled. He gave me a high-five then patted my head. "You'll love it here at Hogwarts dears!" he exclaimed. We laughed then he led us into a hallway. "Its huge," remarked Ana. "It's a tad bit bigger then Sholley's I believe. Hurry along now," he said then stopped at two huge doors. "You ready to be placed?" he asked us. "Yuppers!" I giggled, still a little tired. He smiled then opened the doors and we were all shocked.  
  
A/N: So how am I doin so far? This is my first time doing this so it's okay if yall flame me. You pronounce her name like Rain and her last name is Dev- a-row. I hope yall like it. Thanks for reading it. 


	2. The Great Hall

Don't own anybody except Rayne, Ana, Josh, and Jon.  
"Ah Hagrid I see you have found our 6th year exchange student," I heard an old lady sigh. "Yes I have Prof. McGonagall. Here they be," he said. She took Josh's hand and led him to a stool. There was a worn out hat that was placed upon his head. "Yes, yes," the hat said," SLYTHERYN!" A table began to cheer loudly then it was Ana's turn. She was put into some thing called Ravenclaw and Jon was put into Hufflepuff. I sort of giggled at the name but covered it up with a yawn. "What is your name dear?" the hat asked me. "Dude you are one messed up hat," I said. "What is your name?" it asked me again. "Rayne Devarow," I said then everyone gasped. "Why yall gasp?" I asked them. "She would do good in Gryffindor," he said then everyone got silent. I walked over to the table and sat down next to a bushy haired girl. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I cant believe that the, Rayne Devarow, is actually here. Everyone thought you died along with your parents," she said. I looked at her with narrow eyes then got up and left.  
  
No one had the right to talk about my parents that way. My parents were bad people. They finally were killed my Death Eaters and I ran away. They beat me, starved me, hell they did anything they wanted to do to me. I sat there in took it though. I walked swiftly through the hallway while wiping my eyes when I ran into somebody. "Ohh I'm terribly sorry!" I sniffled. "Um it's ok. Are you alright?" he asked me. I looked up and saw the grayest eyes ever. "No. but I'll get over it," I said sitting down on the floor. "Imp Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said extending his hand out for me to shake. I smiled and shook it. "Rayne Devaow. Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy," I said smiling a little. "Well Miss. Devarow, would you care to tell me why you were crying?" he asked helping me up. "I don't know why I was crying, its just when people bring up my parents, I get really emotional and shit," I said wiping my eyes. "Oh I know who you are. Your parents were killed by Death Eaters eh?" he asked me. I nodded. "So you're a muggle?" he asked softly. I nodded then we heard people coming. "Hey meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at twelve tonight," he said then walked the other way. I smiled then went to find someone who was in the same group as I was. 


	3. BURNED!

Don't own any body except Rayne, Ana, Josh and tampon boy a.k.a. Jon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it! All of you that did review get cookies!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry that I upset you in there," said Hermione.  
  
"It's ok Herm, you didn't know," I said smiling at her. She nodded then we were off to our rooms to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I had been waiting for twelve to come around. When it did I quietly got up out of bed and tiptoed to where I had to meet Draco.  
  
I got to the tower and admired it. It overlooked so much. I looked up into the sky and gasped. The sky was clear tonight so you could see all of the sky. The stars shone brightly.  
  
"Like what you see Miss Devarow?" asked someone scaring the crap out of me. I jumped back startled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said the figure. When they got closer I could see that is was Draco.  
  
"Hey there," I said smiling," this is a very beautiful place."  
  
"I know. How many can you name?" he asked referring to the stars.  
  
"Seriously?" I asked then watched him nod," none."  
  
He laughed and I started to shiver. It was an extremely cold night out tonight and I had forgotten to bring a sweater.  
  
"Here," he said wrapping his arms around me. I thanked him and we stood like that for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Why did you want to meet me up here?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Honestly? I wanted to get to know you better," he said nuzzling his face into my neck. He then turned me around and kissed me, hard. I pushed him back and looked at him in utter disgust.  
  
"So you just wanted to get me up here to fuck me Malfoy?!?" I yelled at him. He told me to be quiet then I slapped him really hard.  
  
"You disgust me. I will never sleep with you. EVER!" I yelled then spit on him and ran back to my room. Who the fuck does he think he is? I mean you can't just be nice to me and expect me to hop right into bed with you. I climbed into bed and hoped to God that I could just forget that this day ever happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ray! You'll be late for potions!" yelled Hermione. I jumped out of bed and raced to get dressed. I caught up with her and we made it to potions just in time.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Devarow. So glad you decided to join us in time. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Prof. Snape. I looked over at Hermione and we both rolled our eyes.  
  
"Today we are going to be-," raved Prof. Snape. I just kind of zoned him out. I was just about to fall asleep when I saw someone put their books upon my desk making a loud 'thud' noise. I looked up and saw the smirk of Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell do you want you ferret?" I asked trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Were partners you filthy little Mudblood," he sneered. I got up from my desk and looked right into his eyes.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy," I hissed with fire in my eyes.  
  
"Oh a little bit touchy today. I think I found your weakness Devarow," he sneered then sat down next to me.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Now, what if this project about?" I asked yawning.  
  
"I can't work with you. You're too damn lazy. May I just do this potion by myself and we can both take credit for it?" he asked me. 'Damn this is just wayyy to easy.' I thought to myself. I smiled then nodded. The bell rang and it was off to lunch.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you're paired with Malfoy. He seems quiet smitten with you thought," said Hermione. I looked at her with a confused face as we sat down at the table. She nodded then pointed her finger to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, there was Draco staring intensely at me.  
  
"He ain't smitten, just mad. Last night I slapped him because he was forcing himself on me," I whispered to her. Her eyes went wide then giggled.  
  
"You actually slapped him?" she said giggling. I nodded then after lunch we got to do whatever we wanted.  
  
I saw Draco in the hall and walked up to him with a smile across my face.  
  
"What do you want Devarow?" he sighed.  
  
"Nothing, just how does it feel to have been slapped by a Mudblood?" I asked him then walked away. I looked back at him only to see him glare at me. Hermione and I just laughed and walked back to our rooms.  
  
A/N: Whoa! That was a long chapter, even for me. Well I hope all of you enjoy it so far. You could send me ideas about what's gonna happen next and I may even take it into consideration. Well thanks! ~*~Acelynn~*~ 


End file.
